La révélation
by Freudd
Summary: 6 ans on passé depuis l’épisode « I will remember you » après lequel Buffy était partie définitivement de Sunnydale. Définitivement? Pas tant que ça... et elle revient avec une, ou plutôt deux surprises de taille.
1. La révélation partie 1

La révélation Par SlayerSis  
  
Notes de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que je publie. Alors ne soyez pas du tout indulgents envers moi. J'aimerai une franchise totale de votre part. Si c'est bon, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire, et si c'est nul à en être malade, ne vous gênez pas non plus!  
  
Et pour ceux qui trouveraient que l'idée n'est plus d'actualité et qu'elle a été tant exploitée est devenue inintéressante, je vous répondrais seulement que j'ai eu cette idée il y a très longtemps mais je l'ai ressortie du placard il y a quelques semaines.  
  
Résumé : Saison 4, après l'épisode « I will remember you ». Buffy est partie de Sunnydale. Joyce est déjà morte, Dawn existe : tout le monde sait qu'elle est la clé, Spike avait une puce au cerveau lorsque Buffy est partie.  
  
Disclamer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient. bla, bla, bla. tout est à Josh Whedon. bla, bla, bla. Vous connaissez la chanson!  
  
Notes de l'auteur (bis) : moi + reviews = bonheur au-delà toute frontière universelle.  
  
LA RÉVÉLATION - Partie 1  
  
« Je me suis mise dans une de ces galères. Ça fait six ans et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Comment j'ai fait pour penser que je pouvais partir pour ne plus revenir ? La vie sans eux, sans lui. c'est. enfin, ça a été mon petit enfer perso. Mais j'endurerai un enfer éternel pour eux. »  
  
Buffy regarda le rétroviseur de la JEEP noir qu'elle conduisait, celle de sa mère. Voyant Lily et Liam toujours aussi endormis que depuis qu'elle avait démarré, il y a une heure, pour partir définitivement de San Francisco, elle se sentit apaisée. La vue des jumeaux, de ses enfants, ça avait toujours cet effet là sur elle. Ça lui rappelait pourquoi elle avait quitté Sunnydale, sa s?ur, ses meilleurs amis, ses responsabilités, sa vie, son destin. Pour eux, pour deux enfants, elle avait tout laissé, tout déserté. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, les siens. Ça la rendait tellement fière chaque fois qu'elle pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Mais le père lui ? À chaques jours, il était de plus en plus évident que le père était Angel, l'amour de sa vie. Toutes ces ressemblances, en geste et en parole, c'était si évident, si frappant. Mais tout aussi impossible. Il était un vampire. Vampire égale pas d'enfants. Mais les yeux des jumeaux, si sombre, si mystérieux. Et leurs gestes. Mais c'était impossible. Elle devait rêver. Angel ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en concevoir. Elle aurait adorer le fait que ce soit les enfants d'Angel mais elle devait s'enlever définitivement cette idée de la tête.  
  
BIENVENUE À SUNNYDALE, annonçait le panneau tant redouté par la Tueuse. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir leur dire. « Salut, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer même si je vous ai lâchement abandonné sans laisser de trace il y a six ans ! Ah, au fait, je vous présente mes enfants.» Non, elle ne pouvait s'y résigner.  
  
Buffy gara son véhicule sur le bord de l'autoroute. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle regarda longuement les étoiles en songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait dû manquer dans la vie de ses amis.  
  
« Revenir ici, comment vont-ils réagir ? Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore dans cette ville. »  
  
Pendant un instant, elle pensa à faire demi-tour et à repartir de là où elle venait. Mais le danger était trop grand, la raison de sa venue trop importante.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, elle prit une grande inspiration et repris la route. Elle retrouva avec une certaine nostalgie ces rues qu'elle avait tant arpentées à la recherche du mal. Presque rien n'avait changé. Elle passa même devant le cimetière ce qui la fit sourire malgré la gravité de la situation. Et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'arrêta devant le 1630 Revello Drive. Buffy vit que Lily et Liam dormait toujours, elle les laissa donc dans la voiture. Déjà qu'elle débarquait sans prévenir, le choc serait assez grand sans que ses amis s'aperçoivent tout de suite qu'elle avait des enfants.  
  
Un n?ud dans l'estomac, elle frappa trois coups à la porte. Buffy ne savait même pas si quelqu'un habitait encore ici. Mais c'était son seul point de départ.  
  
Après plusieurs secondes qui parurent des millénaires à Buffy, la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Dawn se trouvait derrière.  
  
Elle regarda sa s?ur et elle resta sans voix. Les yeux ronds, Dawn fixait Buffy sans pouvoir rien dire.  
  
Buffy regarda sa cadette, elle avait tellement changé. Ce n'était pas la même Dawn qu'elle avait laissé. Mais, au fond, elle était restée un peu pareille.  
  
Buffy, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, dit d'une petite voix :  
  
Buffy : Salut.  
  
À ce moment, Spike apparut aux côtés de Dawn. Il tenait une tasse pleine de sang. Lorsqu'il vit la Tueuse, il la lâcha. Le bruit de la tasse qui se brisait fit sursauter Dawn.  
  
Spike : Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça.  
  
Dawn hésitait toujours entre la colère et la joie. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Sa s?ur qui revenait. Mais en même temps, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle était si jeune. Elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans à l'époque. Sa mère venait de mourir.  
  
Dawn laissa couler une ou deux larmes et serra très fort Buffy dans ses bras. Buffy laissa elle aussi couler quelques larmes. Sa s?ur, sa toute petite s?ur. Comme cette vie lui avait manqué.  
  
Spike : On pourrait p't'être entrer avant que les voisins ne se posent trop questions.  
  
Buffy (essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main) : Oui. Mais avant, je dois aller les chercher.  
  
Dawn : De qui tu parles ?  
  
Buffy (baissant la tête) : De mes enfants, ils sont dans la voiture.  
  
Encore une fois, Dawn et Spike restèrent sans voix.  
  
Buffy se dépêcha d'aller à son véhicule avant que ses amis ne lui posent trop de questions. Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture ce qui réveilla Liam.  
  
Liam (marmonnant) : Maman.  
  
Buffy : Ça va mon bébé. On est arrivés, vient.  
  
Elle prit Lily dans ses bras et Liam par la main. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, Lily dormait toujours sur l'épaule de sa mère et Liam cognait des clous en suivait Buffy tant bien que mal.  
  
Dawn et Spike n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Toujours la même expression de stupeur sur leurs visages. Ils aperçurent Buffy revenir avec deux enfants. Il était évident qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Blonds, de la même taille, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Buffy. Mais il y avait aussi un petit quelque chose de mystérieux dans leurs visages. Une chose qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'au père.  
  
Buffy : Il y a un endroit où je peux les coucher ?  
  
Dawn (toujours sous le choc) : Euh. Ta, ta chambre est restée intacte.  
  
Buffy : Merci.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers et pénétra dans une pièce éclairée seulement par les rayons de la lune. Tout était identique. Pareille. Comme elle l'avait laissé. La chambre de son adolescence. Elle coucha Liam et Lily dans on ancien lit et redescendit. La tasse renversée par Spike avait été ramassée.  
  
Buffy : J'imagine que vous voulez des explications.  
  
Dawn : Oui. Ça serait bien.  
  
Spike : J'appelle tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent.  
  
Buffy (baissant la tête) : D'accord.  
  
Spike alla au salon.  
  
Spike (en voix-off) : Willow, elle est revenue. Appelle Alex.  
  
Buffy et Dawn rejoignirent Spike au salon. Le silence était lourd. Pendant de longues minutes, Buffy observa la pièce. Il n'y avait pas eu de changements majeurs coté meubles. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé ici, ça paraissait surréaliste de se retrouver simplement assise dans ce salon, attendant la venue de ses deux meilleurs amis. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, tirant Buffy de ses pensées et laissant passé Alex et Willow.  
  
Buffy se leva en vitesse et avança timidement vers eux.  
  
Alex (sous le choc) : Oh mon dieu.  
  
Willow (sous le choc) : Buffy.  
  
Buffy (d'une petite voix) : Bonsoir.  
  
La première réaction de Willow et d'Alex fut de la prendre dans leurs bras. Pas parce qu'ils l'avaient pardonné. Non, juste parce qu'elle était Buffy et qu'elle leurs avait terriblement manqué. Alors, pendant un instant, Buffy senti que rien n'avait réellement changé. Elle était entourée des bras de ses deux meilleurs amis et elle était enfin heureuse.  
  
Quand tous furent assis salon, Willow se lança :  
  
Willow : Buffy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Buffy soupira.  
  
Buffy : Je vais tout vous raconter. Mais j'aimerai ne le faire qu'une fois. J'aimerai que tout le monde soit là. Et il manque Giles. Et j'imagine que le gang s'est agrandit depuis les dernières années.  
  
Alex : Giles est partit en Angleterre pour un ou deux jours.  
  
Willow : Et Kennedy est allée dans sa famille pour quelques jours.  
  
Buffy (nerveuse) : Oh. Alors, je vais tout vous dire. Ouf. Euh, Vous. Vous voulez du thé ? Je vais aller en faire.  
  
Elle se leva brusquement et de dirigea vers la cuisine avec une rapidité surprenante.  
  
Dawn soupira et s'apprêta à se lever pour apporter du soutien à sa s?ur. Elle en avait bien besoin.  
  
Mais Alex la précéda et alla directement à la cuisine sans un mot.  
  
Dans la cuisine, Buffy cherchait frénétiquement le thé.  
  
Alex arriva silencieusement et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Au contacte d'Alex, Buffy se calma un peu. Elle cessa tout mouvement et se retrouva les bras ballant, à rien faire.  
  
Alex : Calme-toi  
  
Buffy : Je suis calme.  
  
Alex la fit se retourner pour être face à elle.  
  
Il lui sourit, simplement. Pas ironiquement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Et Buffy lui rendit faiblement son sourire.  
  
Alex : Reviens. Nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est passé avec notre Buffy national durant les dernières années.  
  
Buffy : C'est si difficile de vous dire comment était ma vie, parce que vous n'y étiez pas. Et ça l'est encore plus de vous entendre parler de ce que je n'ai pas vu.  
  
Alex : Buffy, je t'ai vu affronter des hordes de vampire et de démons sans frémir ni broncher. Et tu aurais peur de parler à tes amis ?  
  
Buffy : J'ai affronter le mal parce que vous étiez derrière moi. Tous.  
  
Alex lui sourit encore.  
  
Buffy : Tu trouves que j'exagère ?  
  
Alex : Je trouve que tu fais une montagne d'un problème qui n'en est même pas un, en fait.  
  
Buffy : Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami, avec Willow ? Tu le sais n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Willow apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
Willow : Vous parlez de moi ?  
  
Elle s'approcha. Ils formaient maintenant un cercle. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Seulement à apprécier le fait d'être enfin réunis.  
  
Buffy (souriante) : On y retourne ?  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent au salon. 


	2. La révélation partie 2

La révélation Par SlayerSis  
  
Notes de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que je publie. Alors ne soyez pas du tout indulgents envers moi. J'aimerai une franchise totale de votre part. Si c'est bon, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire, et si c'est nul à en être malade, ne vous gênez pas non plus!  
  
Et pour ceux qui trouveraient que l'idée n'est plus d'actualité et qu'elle a été tant exploitée est devenue inintéressante, je vous répondrais seulement que j'ai eu cette idée il y a très longtemps mais je l'ai ressortie du placard il y a quelques semaines.  
  
Résumé : Saison 4, après l'épisode « I will remember you ». Buffy est partie de Sunnydale. Joyce est déjà morte, Dawn existe : tout le monde sait qu'elle est la clé, Spike avait une puce au cerveau lorsque Buffy est partie.  
  
Disclamer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient. bla, bla, bla. tout est à Josh Whedon. bla, bla, bla. Vous connaissez la chanson!  
  
Notes de l'auteur (bis) : moi + reviews = bonheur au-delà toute frontière universelle.  
  
LA RÉVÉLATION - Partie 2  
  
De nouveau dans la pièce où Spike et Dawn les attendaient, Buffy pris une grande inspiration, chercha du soutien dans les regards d'Alex et de Willow. Ces derniers l'encouragèrent tacitement. Alors elle se lança.  
  
Buffy : Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.  
  
Dawn : Et si tu commençais par la naissance de tes enfants ?  
  
Willow et Alex manquèrent de s'étouffer en apprenant cette nouvelle.  
  
Alex : TES enfants ? Au pluriel ? T'as des enfants ?  
  
Buffy (sourit) : Oui, j'ai deux enfants, Liam et Lily, des jumeaux. Au cours de ma première année d'université, j'ai une aventure avec un dénommé Parker. C'était un beau parleur et je n'étais qu'une aventure d'un soir pour lui. Les dates ne correspondent pas exactement mais je ne vois personne d'autre qui peut être le père. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je suis partie avant que cela ne soit visible. J'ai enchaîné petits boulots après petits boulots à San Francisco. J'ai trouvé un job dans un lycée comme conseillère pour les jeunes. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai élevé mes enfants seule. Enfin, avec l'aide de Jane. C'était une dame retraitée qui habitait juste au-dessus de mon appartement. Elle était vraiment très gentille et elle gardait les jumeaux gratuitement lorsque je travaillais. Elle m'a beaucoup aider.  
  
Spike (soudain) : Je le savais !  
  
Alex : De quoi tu parles ? Tu savais que Buffy était enceinte et tu n'as pas pensé à nous en parler ?  
  
Spike (ignorant Alex) : Avant que tu ne partes, j'étais toujours enchaîné à la baignoire de Giles. Et tu es venue me voir. J'ai senti quelque chose de différent, tu étais en cloque, c'est ça. Plusieurs c?urs battaient déjà en toi. Je n'avais pas réaliser ce que c'était mais là.  
  
Buffy : C'est possible.  
  
Willow : Ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu es partie. Tu étais enceinte, c'est pas la fin du monde, on aurait pu t'aider.  
  
Buffy (soupire et baisse la tête) : J'étais gamine et je voulais déjà des enfants. J'en rêve depuis toujours. Mais depuis que je suis la Tueuse, je veux surtout qu'ils vivent comme des enfants. Je sais qu'une Tueuse doit faire passer sa mission avant tout, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai tout sacrifié pour cette mission, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes propres enfants courir le moindre risque. Je voulais qu'ils vivent normalement et je savais qu'ici ça aurait été impossible.  
  
Après un moment de silence.  
  
Buffy : Et je me suis dit que peut-être. Vous ne vouliez plus de cette vie. Pleine de démons et de danger. J'ai pensé que c'était ma faute et je voulais que vous soyez plus en sécurité.  
  
Dawn : Ça n'a pas marché.  
  
Willow : On avait choisit cette vie là. On l'avait choisit.  
  
Alex : On peut les voir ? Tes enfants j'veux dire.  
  
Buffy : Ils dorment en haut. Mais demain matin, ils seront ravis de vous rencontrer. Mais ici, il a du se passer des millions et des millions de choses.  
  
Willow : Tu l'as dit. Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé sur la bouche de l'enfer depuis que tu es partie..  
  
Dawn (en colère) : Je suis morte. JE SUIS MORTE PARCE QUE TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ POUR VEILLER SUR MOI. (les larmes aux yeux) Tu es partie alors que tu avais promis de toujours veiller sur moi après la mort de maman, de ne jamais me laisser. Mais tu es partie.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
  
Buffy avait les yeux dans le vide. Les mots de Dawn n'arrivaient pas à faire leurs chemins jusqu'à son cerveau. Trois mots : « Dawn était morte ». MORTE. Comment était-ce possible ?  
  
Spike : Je vais aller la voir.  
  
Buffy (regardant dans le vide) : Non, j'y vais.  
  
Spike : Comme tu veux.  
  
Buffy monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre de Dawn. Elle fut surprise de la trouver vide. Mais Buffy entendit des pleurs venant de l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Intriguée, elle alla donc voir.  
  
Dawn, allongé sur le lit en serrant son oreiller de toutes ses forces, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Buffy s'assit sur le lit, à coté de sa s?ur.  
  
Buffy : Hé. Dawn j'ai été égoïste. Tout les jours je m'en suis voulu. J'aurai aimé être là pour toi. Oui, je te l'avais promis. Mais je ne pouvais. Comprends-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester ici. (en s'emportant) Et je m'en veux, si tu savais. J'ai tout raté. Ton premier baiser, ton entrée au lycée, TOUT. Je voulais être là, près de toi. Mais c'était impossible.  
  
Dawn arrête de pleurer et se redresse.  
  
Dawn : J'ai voulu de toutes mes forces tu sois là de nouveau, tout les jours. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais. Alors, j'ai cesser d'espérer, pour moins souffrir. Tu as tout manqué de ma vie. Tu ne sais plus rien de moi, et j'ignore par quoi tu es passé. Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas simplement réapparaître et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Buffy : Je le sais bien. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais revenir.  
  
Dawn : Pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu as sûrement eu plein d'occasion de revenir ici. Alors pourquoi ce soir ?  
  
Buffy : Revient en bas avec moi. Cette réponse concerne tout le monde.  
  
Dawn hoche la tête. Elles se lèvent et sortent en silence.  
  
Buffy : Tu es morte ? C'est impossible.  
  
Dawn (neutre) : Willow m'a ramené.  
  
Buffy : Oh, j'ai manqué trop de chose ici.  
  
Arrivées en bas, elles trouvèrent Willow et Alex en train de rire alors que Spike leur lançait un regard noir.  
  
À ce moment, une pensée percuta Buffy de plein fouet : « Ses amis avaient été heureux sans elle. » Elle avait un petit pincement au c?ur mais ne leur en leur en voulait pas. L'Élue songea seulement à quel point elle aurait pu être heureuse si elle était restée.  
  
Dawn : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?  
  
Willow (se calmant un peu) : On se rappelait quand Spike était enchaîné à la baignoire de Giles et qu'il marmonnait des menaces disant qu'il nous tuerait tous un jour.  
  
Spike : Bon, ça va.  
  
Dawn : Allez, avoue que tu étais très drôle.  
  
Buffy : Oui, je me souviens, tu avais une puce dans la tête et tu étais inoffensif. Mais je ne connais pas la suite.  
  
Alex (s'arrêtant de rire) : Il a toujours une puce dans la tête qui l'empêche de faire du mal aux humains. Il nous a aidé à vaincre Adam.  
  
Voyant le regard interrogateur de Buffy.  
  
Willow : Un groupe de militaires appelés l'Initiative, ceux qui ont mis la puce à Spike, ils ont créé un être mi homme, mi démon cybernétique qui voulait en créé d'autres comme lui. On l'a vaincu en joignant tout nos pouvoirs.  
  
Alex : Ouais, après ça, on a dû affronter l'esprit de la première sorcière dans nos rêves. C'était pas super sympa.  
  
Dawn : L'année d'après, c'était Gloria. Une déesse qui voulait retourner dans son monde démoniaque avec un portail qu'elle a ouvert grâce à la clé, c'est à dire moi.  
  
Spike (à Dawn) : C'est là que tu es morte. (à Buffy) Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que le monde soit sauvé.  
  
Willow : Oui, et pendant quelques mois, on a chercher un moyen de la faire revenir. Comme elle n'était pas morte de façon « naturelle » on pouvait la ramenée.  
  
Alex : Mais c'est là que ça a dégénéré pour Willow.  
  
Willow : J'ai plusieurs pouvoirs que je ne soupçonnais même pas à l'époque. Mais quand j'ai ressuscité Dawn, j'ai senti toute cette énergie nouvelle en moi.  
  
Spike : Il y a eu le Trio. Des ados boutonneux fans de Star Wars qui s'était mis en tête de conquérir la ville.  
  
Willow (d'une voix rauque) : Ils ont tué Tara.  
  
Buffy : Qui était Tara ?  
  
Willow : Ma petite amie.  
  
Buffy (surprise) : Petite amie ?  
  
Alex : Ouais, qui l'aurait cru hein ?  
  
Buffy : Effectivement, je suis assez surprise.  
  
Willow : Tara est morte et j'ai perdu la tête. J'ai voulu détruire le monde.  
  
Buffy agrandit les yeux de surprise.  
  
Willow : Mais Alex a sauvé la situation.  
  
Dawn : L'année suivante, c'était le Premier, le Mal originel. On a dû faire sortir Faith de prison et demander à Angel de nous aider.  
  
Un frisson parcouru le dos de la Tueuse lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Ce nom qui résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Angel.  
  
Spike : Ça a bien failli détruire la ville mais on a évité. Il a fallut entraîner les Tueuses potentielles pour ce combat. Une trentaine d'adolescentes de quinze ans qui ne voulaient pas mourir.  
  
Alex : Mais, comme d'hab, on s'en est sortit. Maintenant Faith est ici et elle patrouille et tout ça.  
  
Buffy : Oh, mon dieu. Tout ce que je n'ai pas vu, c'est impressionnant.  
  
Silence. Tout le monde réfléchit dans la pièce. Certains pensent « Comment pardonner à Buffy ». Ou même « Faut-il pardonner à Buffy ? ». La concernée, elle, n'arrive même pas à penser clairement. Toutes ces informations se bousculent et s'entrechoquent dans sa tête. Mais il reste un point à éclaircir avant de prononcer le verdict. C'est Dawn qui se jeta à l'eau.  
  
Dawn : Buffy, pourquoi es-tu revenue ?  
  
Buffy (soupire) : J'étais à San Francisco. Tout allait bien. Enfin, façon de parler. Disons que tout était normal. C'était une ville où il n'y avait aucun démon. Puis un jour, trois sont venus et ont enlevé Liam et Lily. J'étais paniquée. Ça faisait plusieurs années que je ne m'étais pas entraînée. Mais je les ai affrontés. J'en ai tué deux. Le dernier s'est sauvé en disant qu'il allait revenir avec du renfort parce qu'il avait retrouvé la « Tueuse oubliée » et qu'elle avait des enfants. Il a dit que les jumeaux avaient de grands pouvoirs qui pourraient lui être utiles. Alors, je me suis dit : Cette fois, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.  
  
Alex : Alors c'est ça, tu viens pour une histoire de démons ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on te manquait ?  
  
Buffy : Bien sûr que vous me manquiez ! Mais les démons ont déclenché une réaction en moi. J'ai compris que jamais mes enfants n'aurait une vie normale, quoi que je puisse faire, où que je puisse aller. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et que le meilleur moyen pour que les jumeaux soient en sécurité, c'était de revenir ici. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. J'allais très mal.  
  
Après cette déclaration, aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant de longues minutes, chacun était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. C'était tant de choses à retenir, à analyser, à comprendre. Tant de sentiments.  
  
Spike : Je propose qu'on aille dormir.  
  
Willow : Je suis épuisée. Alex, tu me raccompagnes?  
  
Alex : Oui. C'était une soirée mouvementée. Anya doit m'attendre à la maison.  
  
Buffy : Anya ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Alex lui montra l'anneau de mariage à sa main gauche.  
  
Alex : J'ai un fils de deux ans. Il s'appelle Tommy.  
  
Buffy (étonnée) : Oh, d'accord.  
  
Alex pris Buffy dans ses bras une dernière fois avais de s'en aller. Juste avant de mettre fin à l'étreinte, il lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Merci d'être revenue ».  
  
Buffy lui sourit.  
  
Willow s'approcha de Buffy et lui dit :  
  
Willow : Tu m'as manqué. On est toujours les meilleures amies du monde ?  
  
Buffy : Seulement si tu veux bien de moi. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.  
  
Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
Alex : On sera là demain à la première heure. Faith et Anya seront probablement là aussi.  
  
Willow et Alex franchirent la porte d'entrée.  
  
Dawn : Tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux.  
  
Buffy : Pourquoi je ne prendrai pas celle de maman ?  
  
Dawn : Parce que c'est la mienne maintenant. (elle s'approche de Spike) Enfin, la nôtre.  
  
Spike vint se placer derrière Dawn et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
  
Dawn (rosissant légèrement) : Spike, arrête.  
  
Le vampire stoppa son mouvement mais enlaça quand même la Clé par derrière.  
  
Buffy (étonnée) : Euh. Si je m'attendais à ça. Bien, en fait, je vais prendre ma chambre. Pour être avec les jumeaux quand ils vont se réveiller.  
  
Dawn : D'accord. Euh, tu as des bagages dans ta voiture ?  
  
Buffy : Oui, je vais les chercher.  
  
Spike : Non, laisse.  
  
Buffy : Merci.  
  
Il lâcha sa petite amie et sortit, laissant les deux s?urs seules.  
  
Buffy : J'en revient pas ! Tu es avec Spike ?  
  
Dawn : On t'avait dit que plusieurs choses s'étaient passées ici.  
  
Buffy : Oui, je vois ça.  
  
Buffy se retrouva enfin seule. Elle enfila un pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures, à coté des jumeaux.  
  
« Tout a tellement changé. Il s'est passé tant de choses. Willow, puissante sorcière. Alex, marié et avec un fils. Dawn avec Spike. Faith de retour. »  
  
Toutes ces informations tourbillonnaient dans la tête de l'Élue. Un sentiment de culpabilité intense s'empara d'elle et ne la lâcha plus. Tout, elle avait tout raté de l'évolution de ses amis par pur égoïsme. La Tueuse se surpris même à pleurer. Cela faisait plusieurs année qu'elle n'avait plus pleurer ainsi, avec autant de puissance. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait pleuré bien des fois, seule, roulée en boule au fond de son lit, loin de ses amis. Mais c'était de tristesse qu'elle pleurait. Là, c'était une infinie tristesse ajoutée à une grande dose de culpabilité. Cette fois était particulièrement excessive. Elle ne put sécher ses larmes que lorsqu'elle ne fut plus capable d'en verser.  
  
Ce n'est qu'a une heure très avancée de la nuit qu'elle parvint enfin à s'endormir. 


	3. La révélation partie 3

La révélation Par SlayerSis  
  
Notes de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que je publie. Alors ne soyez pas du tout indulgents envers moi. J'aimerai une franchise totale de votre part. Si c'est bon, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire, et si c'est nul à en être malade, ne vous gênez pas non plus!  
  
Et pour ceux qui trouveraient que l'idée n'est plus d'actualité et qu'elle a été tant exploitée est devenue inintéressante, je vous répondrais seulement que j'ai eu cette idée il y a très longtemps mais je l'ai ressortie du placard il y a quelques semaines.  
  
Résumé : Saison 4, après l'épisode « I will remember you ». Buffy est partie de Sunnydale. Joyce est déjà morte, Dawn existe : tout le monde sait qu'elle est la clé, Spike avait une puce au cerveau lorsque Buffy est partie.  
  
Disclamer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient. bla, bla, bla. tout est à Josh Whedon. bla, bla, bla. Vous connaissez la chanson!  
  
Notes de l'auteur (bis) : moi + reviews = bonheur au-delà toute frontière universelle.  
  
LA RÉVÉLATION - Partie 3  
  
Le lendemain matin, Buffy se réveilla vers neuf heures. Elle avait presque oublié comment les rayons du soleil pénétraient doucement pour diffuser leur lumière dans cette chambre. Lily et Liam dormaient toujours à ses côtés. Elle s'habilla et les réveilla. Après plusieurs « encore cinq minutes maman », elle arriva enfin à les lever et à les habiller.  
  
Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit la bonne odeur d'un petit déjeuner en train d'être préparer.  
  
Une certaine appréhension la gagne lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut de l'escalier. Elle avait vu ses amis hier soir, mais ils étaient sous le coup de la surprise. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de penser à ce que son retour représentait véritablement pour eux.  
  
Suivie par les jumeaux, elle descendit les escaliers tout en tentant de se rassurer mentalement. Et, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
  
Arrivée à la cuisine, elle vit Dawn, Alex, Willow, Faith et Anya en train de discuter. Son entrée jeta un froid et plus personne ne parla. Tous observèrent les jumeaux. Leurs yeux en particulier. Ils laissaient une impression de mystère et une profonde émotion s'en suivait lorsqu'on les fixait. On pouvait lire dans ces yeux là comme dans un livre ouvert.  
  
Buffy : Bonjour. (fronçant les sourcils) Où est Spike ?  
  
Le vampire était absent de la pièce. Pas que ça dérangeait vraiment Buffy, mais c'était surtout intrigant. Peut-être qu'il était à la cave, après tout, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Mais Spike pouvais aller et venir quand même facilement dans la maison, la lumière du jour ne le touchait pas directement.  
  
Dawn (gênée) : Il est partit voir des amis et se faire un poker.  
  
Buffy : Oh.  
  
La Tueuse ne chercha pas à savoir d'où venait le sentiment de gêne de sa s?ur.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de ses enfants et pointa du doigt.  
  
Buffy : Mes bébés, voici Willow et Alex, mes amis. Dawn, ma s?ur. Et là, c'est Anya et Faith. Tout le monde voici Lily et Liam.  
  
Dès que les présentations furent terminées, les yeux de Liam et Lily furent comme éclairés de milles étoiles. Le même regard qu'ont tout les enfants devant leurs cadeaux de Noël.  
  
Liam : C'est vraiment eux maman ? C'est pas une blague ?  
  
Buffy (sourit) : Non mon chéri. C'est vraiment eux.  
  
Lily : Certaine ?  
  
Buffy : Lily, tu crois que je te mentirai ?  
  
Lily : Non, mais.  
  
Buffy : Pas de « mais ». Ce sont eux, promis juré.  
  
Lily s'approcha de Willow et de Faith.  
  
Lily : Tu es Willow, la bonne sorcière qui est la meilleure amie de ma maman ? Et toi Faith? Wouah !  
  
Dawn s'approche, intriguée.  
  
Lily (son sourire s'élargit encore plus) : Dawn, c'est toi !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Liam s'était approché d'Alex.  
  
Liam : Tu es Alex. Cool. Tu es mieux que ce que maman avait dit.  
  
Faith : Buffy, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?  
  
Buffy : Une nuit, ils m'ont demandé une histoire avant de s'endormir. Je n'avais pas de livre sur moi et disons que la fin de Cendrillon était loin dans ma mémoire. Alors, j'ai raconter le Scooby Gang. Les Tueuses, les démons. Bon, j'ai changé un peu de truc pour que se soit racontable à des enfants de cinq ans, mais en gros, c'est ce qu'on a vécu au lycée.  
  
Dawn : Tu leur as vraiment tout raconter ?  
  
Buffy : Bien sûr que non ! Disons que je me suis arrangée pour que ça se termine toujours bien et pour que les démons ne soient pas trop méchants. Je leur ai dit que c'était neuf meilleurs amis qui combattaient le mal. Ils faisaient en sorte qu'il n'y ai jamais de monstre sous les lits et que le noir soit un endroit sûr.  
  
Faith (surprise) : Et tu m'as mise avec les gentils ?  
  
Buffy : Je voulais te mettre du mauvais coté mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, les jumeaux n'ont pas appréciés alors, tu es revenue du bon coté et tu nous as aidé.  
  
Liam : Maman, où sont les autres. Tu sais, Oz, Giles, et Cordélia ?  
  
La question de Liam mit Buffy mal à l'aise. Comment avouer à son fils que tout était beaucoup plus compliqué en vrai que dans les histoires romanesques ?  
  
Willow : Oz est partit un peu après ta maman.  
  
Alex : Et Giles est en Angleterre pour quelques jours. Mais on l'a averti de votre arrivée et il vient dès que possible.  
  
Lily : Et Angel ?  
  
Liam : Arrête, tu sais bien que maman est triste quand elle parle de lui.  
  
Buffy rougit lorsque son fils prononça ses mots. Elle sentit monter en elle une bouffée de chaleur intense. Elle se rappelait avec précision tout les détails. Sa bouche, ses mains, ses yeux. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Angel. Tout les souvenirs affluaient à une vitesse incroyable, encore plus dans cette maison.  
  
Dawn : Angel est toujours à Los Angeles.  
  
Lily : C'est quoi Los Angeles ?  
  
Buffy (bouleversée) : Excusez-moi, je vais. juste prendre l'air.  
  
Elle sortit par la porte de la cuisine.  
  
Liam : Je t'avais dit que maman serait triste si tu parlais d'Angel.  
  
Tout le monde était mal à l'aise dans la pièce.  
  
Anya : Tout le monde est mal à l'aise maintenant !  
  
Alex posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme, lui envoyant un signal discret qui signifiait clairement « ce n'est pas le temps chérie ».  
  
Willow : Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller la chercher ?  
  
Dawn : Peut-être qu'elle veut être seule.  
  
Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour parler de ça. Les jumeaux étaient là et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire à Lily et Liam à propos de toute cette histoire. Savaient-ils seulement qui était leur père ? Ils ressemblaient tellement à Angel. Tout le monde l'avait remarquer à leur entrée dans la cuisine. Heureusement, Alex eu une idée pour plus ou moins atténué le malaise qui subsistait dans la pièce.  
  
Alex : Eh, les enfants, ça vous dirait si on allait au salon et que je vous raconte tout ce que votre maman a manqué depuis qu'elle est partie ? Il s'est passé plein de choses. Des aventures encore plus mystérieuses et plus horrifiantes. Et je suis doué pour raconter. Ça vous dit ?  
  
Liam (soucieux) : Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?  
  
Lily (peinée) : Elle est triste à cause de moi ?  
  
Willow : Mais non. Allez au salon avec Alex et on va vous ramener votre maman.  
  
Plus joyeux, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers le salon avec Alex.  
  
Dans la cuisine.  
  
Dawn : Vous croyez qu'on doit lui dire qu'Angel est humain ?  
  
Faith : Elle s'en apercevra bien, il arrive dans deux jours.  
  
Depuis quelques années, Angel et son équipe passaient une fois pas une ou deux semaines pour vérifier que tout allait bien.  
  
Willow : Et on doit appeler Angel ? Il a le droit de savoir, non ? De se préparer à comment lui annoncer.  
  
Dawn : Oui, on l'appelle. On lui dit qu'elle est revenue mais pas qu'elle a des enfants. C'est à elle de lui annoncer ça.  
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux après cette déclaration. Ils savaient tous que Dawn avait raison. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.  
  
L'élue est dehors, une larme coule lentement sur sa joue. Le vent fait voler doucement ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Elle parle mais elle est seule.  
  
Buffy : Je n'ai plus été heureuse depuis six ans. Bien sûr, il y a eu la fois où Liam a fait ses premiers pas ou quand Lily a dit son premier mot. Quand les jumeaux étaient heureux, j'étais heureuse. Mais pas complètement. À chaque fois, je me disais, qu'est-ce qu'Alex ferait, que Willow dirait, comment Dawn réagirait. Et tout revenait dans ma mémoire. Des choses dont je ne pensais même plus me souvenir.  
  
Buffy avait besoin de se ressourcer. Elle trouvait ironique de se retrouver dans cet endroit mais elle en avait besoin. Besoin de voir ce qui restait de cet être qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle était retournée au cimetière et parlait à la tombe de sa mère.  
  
Willow : Buffy ? Je savais que tu serais ici.  
  
Buffy : Et je savais que tu saurais.  
  
Buffy et Willow se sourirent un peu.  
  
Willow : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre. Tu sais, je crois que ta mère aurait été fière de toi.  
  
Buffy (baissant la tête) : Fière que je sois partie comme une lâche et que je me décide à revenir pour avoir votre aide pour des démons ? Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait été fière de moi.  
  
Willow : Tu as bien regarder tes enfants ? Ils sont merveilleux ! Lily est mignonne à croquer et Liam, quel beau jeune homme il deviendra. Ils sont gentils et ils te ressemblent beaucoup. Surtout Lily. Et tu les as élevés seule ! Tu te rends compte ?  
  
Buffy : Oui, mais à quel prix ? J'ai dû tout abandonner pour avoir une vie normale et au bout du compte, je me retrouve sur la bouche de l'enfer à comprendre que c'est ici ma vraie place et que je n'aurais jamais dû la quitter. J'ai fais une erreur sur toute la ligne.  
  
Willow : Mais personne ne t'en veut. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tout les sacrifices que tu as fait, on comprend.  
  
Buffy : Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! C'était mon destin, je devais l'affronter.  
  
Willow : Buffy, on craque tous à un moment ou à un autre. Toi tu es partie, moi j'ai voulu détruire le monde. Si on compare, je suis désolé mais c'est moi la pire !  
  
Buffy pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir coupable et voilà petite Willow qui arrivait comme si de rien n'était et qui lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute et que tout allait bien. Buffy était plus que soulagée. Un poids énorme venait de lui être enlevé de sur les épaules, un poids qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Willow (se dégageant de l'étreinte de Buffy) : Je dois te dire quelque chose. Nous avons appelé Angel pour qu'il soit au courant de ton retour. Il devait venir dans deux jours de toute façon. Finalement, il arrive demain matin très tôt.  
  
Buffy venait de ressentir un énorme poids qui s'enlevait de ses épaules. Et bien, ce poids y retombait d'un coup. Angel allait venir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour bien capter l'ampleur de cette nouvelle.  
  
Buffy (perturbée) : Il arrive à quelle heure ?  
  
Willow : Vers 5 heures du matin. Ça va aller ?  
  
Buffy : Oui, oui. Je.euh, je suis juste un peu surprise. C'est tout.  
  
Willow : On rentre, tu veux bien ? Les autres nous attendent à la maison et Giles devrait arriver bientôt.  
  
Buffy : D'accord.  
  
Buffy était toujours pensive. Elle marchait dans les rues de Sunnydale qu'elle avait tant connu, elle était aux cotés de sa meilleure amie, elle aurait dû être heureuse. Elle aurait même dû sauter de joie. Mais il y avait toujours ce détail qui l'empêchait de nager totalement en plein bonheur. Ce petit truc dont elle ne parlait à personne. Elle osait à peine se l'avouer à elle-même tellement ça la frustrait. Elle était toujours amoureuse d'Angel. Même après toutes les années passées éloignées de lui, à essayer de ne plus y penser, elle y pensait.  
  
Arrivé à la maison, Buffy trouva tout le Scooby Gang au salon en train de rire et de parler avec les jumeaux.  
  
Buffy, en les voyant, décida de tout simplement s'excuser d'être partie trop brusquement et de se mêler aux éclats de rire. Elle voulut, rien que pour quelques heures, être heureuse avec ses amis et ses enfants. Elle voulu s'accorder un moment de repos.  
  
Toute la journée se passa ainsi. Enfin, jusqu'à trois heures de l'après- midi.  
  
C'est à cette heure là que Giles poussa la porte d'entrée.  
  
Le silence se fut immédiatement dans la pièce. Buffy fixa son ancien mentor. Giles lâcha son sac de voyage et posa ses yeux sur sa Tueuse et enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Buffy failli éclater de rire en voyant ce geste si familier.  
  
Buffy se précipita dans ses bras sans attendre une seule seconde de plus. Giles lui rendit son étreinte.  
  
Giles (ému) : Buffy, comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Si tu savais.  
  
Buffy (émue) : Je sais, Giles, je sais  
  
Giles (étouffé par Buffy) : Je vois que tu gardes ta force malgré les années.  
  
Buffy (le lâchant, gênée) : Oh, je suis désolée  
  
Giles éclata de rire, c'était si bon de la revoir enfin.  
  
Buffy présenta les jumeaux au nouvel arrivant. Lily et Liam furent très heureux de rencontrer un autre des héros qui peuplaient leurs histoires.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa très bien, rires, insouciance, bonheur. « Le calme avant la tempête » ne put s'empêcher de penser Buffy. Elle voulu vite chasser cette pensée de son esprit, seulement elle lui trotta dans la tête pendant tout l'après-midi.  
  
Mais la nuit l'emporta sur le jour et le malheur sur le bonheur. Giles partit à l'hôtel où il avait loué une chambre, Faith repartit chez elle, tout comme Willow, Alex et Anya.  
  
Buffy avait pris sa chambre et Lily et Liam celle de Dawn.  
  
« Encore une nuit blanche en perspective » pensa la Tueuse.  
  
En effet, Buffy n'arriva pas à fermer l'?il de la nuit. Elle attendait de plus en plus impatiemment que 5 heures sonne. Elle tournait et retournait dans son lit. Finalement, vers 4 heures trente, elle alla voir les jumeaux. Elle le faisait souvent, cela l'apaisait. Voir la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait tant d'erreurs la rassurait. Du moins un peu. Elle passa la demi- heure suivante à regarder avec tendresse dormir ses bébés, qui n'en était plus vraiment. 


	4. La révélation partie 4

La révélation Par SlayerSis  
  
Notes de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que je publie. Alors ne soyez pas du tout indulgents envers moi. J'aimerai une franchise totale de votre part. Si c'est bon, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire, et si c'est nul à en être malade, ne vous gênez pas non plus!  
  
Et pour ceux qui trouveraient que l'idée n'est plus d'actualité et qu'elle a été tant exploitée est devenue inintéressante, je vous répondrais seulement que j'ai eu cette idée il y a très longtemps mais je l'ai ressortie du placard il y a quelques semaines.  
  
Résumé : Saison 4, après l'épisode « I will remember you ». Buffy est partie de Sunnydale. Joyce est déjà morte, Dawn existe : tout le monde sait qu'elle est la clé, Spike avait une puce au cerveau lorsque Buffy est partie.  
  
Disclamer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient. bla, bla, bla. tout est à Josh Whedon. bla, bla, bla. Vous connaissez la chanson!  
  
Notes de l'auteur (bis) : moi + reviews = bonheur au-delà toute frontière universelle.  
  
LA RÉVÉLATION - Partie 4  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre de la grande ville de Los Angeles, un couple profitait des quelques heures avant leur départ pour se reposer.  
  
Cordélia dormait profondément, ou en tout cas, faisait très bien semblant.  
  
Mais tout à coup, elle releva la tête et alluma la lampe de chevet. Elle se leva et enfila un peignoir bleu.  
  
Angel, qui avait les yeux grand ouvert à coté d'elle, se redressa pendant qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre.  
  
Cordélia : Ça ne va pas bien Angel. Tu vas revoir l'unique amour de ta vie demain et je suis angoissée.  
  
Angel (agacé, il essai de garder son calme) : Je comprends que tu ressentes ça. Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse de Buffy. Je ne l'aime plus.  
  
Cordélia : C'est dur à croire. J'ai suivi toute votre histoire de la première à la dernière seconde. Le début, la fin et tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Je sais tout, je suis incollable en la matière. Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?  
  
Angel (soupire) : Cordélia, Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai aimé Buffy de tout mon corps, de tout mon c?ur, de toute mon âme. Mais cette fois ça y est, la page est tournée, le chapitre terminé, le livre clos, le rideau tombé. Je dois continuer dans les métaphores ou tu as compris ? C'est terminé.  
  
Cordélia : Alors tu vas la revoir demain et tu ne ressentiras rien, même pas le plus petit des pincements au c?ur ?  
  
Angel (essayant d'être convaincant) : Non, rien de tout ça. Je vais la revoir, lui dire que je suis humain, la mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie en son absence, je lui poserai des questions sur ce qu'elle devient. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est partie. C'est tout.  
  
Cordélia (d'une petite voix) : Juré ?  
  
Angel : Promis juré.  
  
Cordélia, rassurée, se recoucha et se colla à son petit ami. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, cette fois pour de vrai.  
  
Angel la regarda. Elle semblait si heureuse et si insouciante, un sourire paisible se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Angel aimerait avoir son détachement face à la situation.  
  
Tout ce qu'il lui a dit dans la soirée à propos de Buffy, il aimerait en penser ne serait ce que le quart. Il adorerait aimer Cordélia et détester Buffy. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est même pas la peine de se faire encore des illusions. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un trop plein de caféine qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. C'est parce qu'il ne pense qu'aux milles détails gravés en lui qui concernent Buffy. Chaques mèches de ses cheveux d'ors, chaques centimètres de sa si douce peau à odeur de vanille. L'éclat de ses grands yeux vert émeraude. La joie qui illumine son regard chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Elle est si parfaite. Avec ses contradictions, avec son univers. Elle est la seule à pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et avoir un fou rire incontrôlable et le tout dans la même minute. Elle est la seule à vouloir autant une vie normale et à pourtant y avoir renoncer plus d'une fois. Elle est la seule à faire battre son c?ur.  
  
Il était impossible pour Angel de trouver le sommeil avec toutes ses pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il s'appuya sur un de ses coudes et posa sa tête sur sa main. Il observa Cordélia. Elle était jolie quand elle dormait, ses cheveux bruns s'éparpillant sur son visage. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Bien sûr, il aimait Cordélia. C'était une certitude. Mais il n'avait pas de petit pincement à l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. L'idée de la regarder dormir pendant des heures, admirant chaque courbe de son visage ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit à cet instant.  
  
Il se recoucha donc sur le dos, fixant le plafond, songeant à l'époque où il passait ses nuits à contempler la beauté si parfaite de Buffy. Ses cheveux ondulant tout autour de son visage en forme d'amande. Son air enfantin, son sourire charmeur, sa moue boudeuse.  
  
« Je dois arrêter d'y penser » tenta de se convaincre Angel, désorienté par les souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter après tant d'années. Mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait très bien. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de penser à Buffy. Il n'avait jamais pu. C'était pour elle qu'il était né, pour elle qu'il avait changé, pour elle qu'il cherchait sa rédemption. Maintenant, c'était fait, il était humain.  
  
Pendant un instant, Angel eut l'idée folle de partir tout de suite à Sunnydale. Il y serait dans deux heures tout au plus. C'était là sa vraie place. Auprès de Buffy. Mais l'ex vampire chassa bien vite cette idée bien plus que saugrenue de son esprit tourmenté. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Cordélia. Il attendrait donc sagement l'heure prévue du départ éminent.  
  
À cinq heures tapantes, Buffy se tenait nerveusement debout, en plein milieu du salon. Elle portait un jean bleu et un chandail blanc tout simple. « Tenue décontractée pour rencontre décontractée » s'était-elle dit. Seulement, elle était loin d'être décontractée. Angel devait passer directement ici. Les autres iraient chercher un hôtel. Ou bien ils logeraient au manoir qu'Angel avait habité il y a si longtemps, Buffy n'en était plus sûre.  
  
Elle ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux et comptait le nombre de voitures qui se faisaient entendre.  
  
La porte d'entrée claqua. Il entra, comme si cette maison était sienne, son long manteau noir flottant derrière lui. Il était surpris de la trouver au salon. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, juste un peu vieilli. Il savait qu'elle avait senti sa présence. Il était un vampire après tout. Et, même après six ans à le renier, elle était toujours la Tueuse.  
  
Buffy (sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre) : Spike.  
  
Spike : Tueuse.  
  
Buffy : Il est tard, en tout cas pour toi.  
  
Spike : Je sais. Tu m'attendais ? Oh, non, laisse moi réfléchir. Les yeux rivés à la fenêtre, tu tortilles tes mains moites, l'air nerveux. Tu attends soul boy ?  
  
Elle détourna les yeux pour les baisser sur ses mains. Elle tortillait en effet ses doigts à cause de l'anxiété. Elle sépara rapidement ses mains et les mis dans les poches de son jean.  
  
Buffy (sèche) : Non, je n'attends personne. Mais je ne peux pas dormir.  
  
Spike (sarcastique) : Comme c'est intéressant.  
  
Voyant que Buffy ne répondait rien et que la conversation n'évoluerait pas, le vampire se retourna et commença à marcher vers les escaliers. Mais Buffy l'interpella.  
  
Buffy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Spike ?  
  
Spike : Je monte me coucher, à moins que madame n'y consente pas.  
  
Buffy (lasse) : Non, je veux dire, ici, à Sunnydale. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? J'ai eu droit à l'histoire de tout le monde. Mais apparemment tu es un sujet tabou vu la façon dont Dawn est gênée quand on prononce ton nom.  
  
Spike : Je suis resté pour Dawn, fin de l'histoire.  
  
Buffy (neutre) : Oui, parlons en de Dawn. Je pars, tu es un de mes pires ennemis. Je reviens, tu habites ma maison et je te trouve avec ma s?ur !  
  
Spike (fronçant les sourcils) : Ouah, attention à ne pas avoir un excès d'enthousiasme, Tueuse. Je m'attendais au moins à un pieu dans le c?ur pour accompagner ces joyeuses paroles. Et tout ce que j'obtiens c'est une voix lasse me reprochant à peine d'être encore sur cette terre. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Buffy (cinglante) : Oui, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en parlerai.  
  
Spike (levant les mains) : Hé, moi je dis juste qu'entre ennemis mortels, y a des liens qui se créent.  
  
Buffy (après un long moment, elle baisse la tête) : Je ne ressens rien. Ça ne me choque pas de te trouver avec Dawn, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils aient tous été très heureux en mon absence, je ne porte pas intérêt aux changements. Je suis immunisée contre les émotions depuis que je suis de retour ici. Mais ce n'est pas ton problème. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais encore sur la bouche de l'enfer. Je veux connaître ton histoire.  
  
Spike : Mon histoire ? Quoi, ils te l'ont pas encore raconter ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te l'ont joué « tout a bien été durant ton absence, nous sommes heureux que tu sois revenue. Courons dans les prés en nous tenant les mains ! ». Pffff, bloody hell, mais quelle bande d'hypocrites !  
  
Buffy : Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec leur version ? Ils m'ont l'air d'aller bien, c'est ce qui compte. Ils ne m'ont pas parlé d'une chose qui aurait particulièrement mal tourné. Il a bien été question de quelques démons, mais rien de plus.  
  
Spike : Bien, je vois qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit. Je te conseil d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec tes « amis ». Sur ce, bonne nuit.  
  
Sur ces mots, il laissa Buffy seule au salon et monta se coucher. Après une nuit entière à jouer au poker avec Clem et trois ou quatre autres démons visqueux, il n'était pas fâché de retrouvé son lit.  
  
À peine dix minutes après le départ de Spike pour le pays des songes, ce qui avait paru une éternité à Buffy, une cinquième voiture s'engagea au bout de la rue. Buffy pria pour que ce soit la bonne. Un bruit de frein accompagna le véhicule. Inutile de dire que le c?ur de L'Élue battait la chamade. La chamade? Non, dire cela aurait été un euphémisme.  
  
Une décapotable noire, un grand homme brun en descendit. C'était lui, elle le reconnaîtrait entre milles. Encore vêtu de noir, comme pour ne pas bouleversé ses vieilles habitudes. Il était accompagné d'une femme que Buffy identifia comme étant Cordélia et d'un autre homme brun, Wesley. Le grand brun se pencha et embrassa Cordélia avant de poursuivre son chemin seul, dans l'allée. Le c?ur de Buffy manqua un battement, ou même deux, elle n'aurait su le dire. Il l'avait embrassé. Il avait quelqu'un. Elle s'était imaginé tout les scénarios possibles mais elle n'avait même pas penser qu'il puisse l'avoir oublié et remplacée.  
  
Elle était derrière la porte, il la sentait. Il était soulagé au fond, le lien était toujours là. L'ancien vampire pouvait toujours la sentir quand ils étaient à proximité.  
  
Il frappa doucement à la porte. Elle ouvrit lentement, redoutant un peu ce qu'elle allait y trouver et ce que cela représenterait.  
  
Ils étaient face à face. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux.  
  
Alors, il la serra fort contre lui. Et à ce moment, peu lui importait les « qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ? » et les « que dirait Cordélia ? ». Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Les années n'avaient rien effacé. Mais encore là, peu importait. La seule chose qui comptait réellement en cet instant, c'était Buffy et Angel, entièrement présent de corps et d'esprit, qui se retrouvaient enfin.  
  
Après de longues minutes enlacés, pas assez longues aux yeux des anciens amants, ils se séparèrent et allèrent dehors pour parler sans réveiller personne. Ils n'avaient pas encore prononcer un seul mot, mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils s'expliquent l'un l'autre à un moment où à un autre, alors autant le faire maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.  
  
Un moment de silence suivit leurs retrouvailles. Pas un silence lourd, ou oppressant. Juste un silence.  
  
Angel (brisant la glace) : Tu vas bien ?  
  
Typique. Même après tout ce temps, la première chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.  
  
Buffy (baissant la tête) : Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions depuis que je suis revenue.  
  
Un autre silence.  
  
Angel : Je suis humain maintenant, et avec Cordélia.  
  
« Mais où sont passé mon tact et mon calme légendaire quand j'en ai besoin ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça de cette façon ? » Angel se trouvait idiot. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans les relations humaines mais il y avait des limites.  
  
Buffy eu un rire nerveux.  
  
Buffy (sarcastique) : Cordélia ? Non, sans rire, tu es avec elle ? Je croyais que tu l'avais embrassé passionnément pour lui dire au revoir tout à l'heure, mais alors c'était ça ? (sérieuse) C'est bien. Tu m'as oubliée. Tu mérite d'être heureux. Va rejoindre Cordélia et laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
Angel baissa la tête devant cette nouvelle froideur dont elle faisait preuve. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, fit quelques pas vers la rue mais décida finalement de revenir et de continuer la conversation.  
  
Angel : Non, je vois bien que ça te dérange, que tu m'en veux. Pourquoi ? Je veux que tu me parles, que tu sois franche !  
  
Buffy (s'emportant) : Tu veux de la franchise, je vais t'en donner ! Tu redeviens humain et tu ne me le dis pas, passe encore. Après tout, j'étais partie et tu ne pouvais pas me joindre. Mais pourquoi Cordélia? Pourquoi elle ?  
  
Angel (s'emportant aussi) : Parce qu'elle était là quand j'ai eu ma rédemption, et je me suis aperçu qu'elle m'aimait et que j'éprouvais aussi quelque chose pour elle. (chuchotant presque) Elle était là, contrairement à toi.  
  
Buffy (toujours en colère) : Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu peux m'en vouloir d'être partie, tu peux me traiter d'égoïste et de lâche, ça je le conçois. Mais si je n'étais pas là quand tu es redevenu humain, si je n'étais pas là en ce jour le plus important de ta vie, ce n'est pas à cause de mon départ. C'est à cause de TON départ ! Tu es partit parce que tu voulais m'éloigner des ténèbres. Et bien, tu as réussi. J'ai eu une vie normale pendant six ans. Oh, et pendant qu'on est dans les confidences, autant te le dire : j'ai deux enfants.  
  
Le choc fut terrible pour Angel. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, il fut blessé par la façon dont elle le mit au courant. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que sa vie aie changé, tout comme la sienne avait changé. Mais pas à ce point, pas de cette manière !  
  
Tout à coup, sans prévenir et même si la situation n'était guère propice à cette réaction, Buffy éclata en sanglots. Telle une petite fille, elle pleura violemment.  
  
En vérité, Buffy était lasse. Lasse de toujours devoir se battre. Et ça, pour s'être battue, elle s'était battue. D'abord contre les démons et les vampires. Puis pour avoir une relation avec Angel et une vie plus ou moins normale. Ensuite pour avoir un emploi convenable, pour lutter contre l'étiquette de « mère célibataire » qui l'avait suivie un peu partout. Et pour bien d'autres choses encore. Elle était juste fatiguée. La Tueuse se sentait stupide de pleurer ainsi, elle qui savait autrefois si bien cacher ses sentiments. Seulement, toute cette tristesse en elle devait s'extérioriser. C'en était trop pour que l'Élue puisse le supporter plus longtemps.  
  
Angel (se radoucissant) : Non Buffy, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.  
  
Il ne put s'en empêcher, il la prit dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? C'était plus fort que lui : c'était Buffy et il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Encore moins quand c'était lui la cause de son malheur. Et Dieu sait que c'était arrivé souvent.  
  
Buffy (sanglotant toujours) : Angel. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? . Je rêve de ce moment où on pourrait être ensemble. Et tout est encore plus compliqué maintenant.  
  
Angel : Je sais. Chut. Ça va aller.  
  
Mais elle le repoussa brusquement et s'efforça de sécher ses larmes au plus vite.  
  
Buffy : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.  
  
Angel : C'est tout sauf de la pitié et tu le sais très bien.  
  
À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux têtes blondes. Buffy, essuyant ses dernières larmes, alla voir ce que ses enfants voulaient de si bonne heure.  
  
Angel eu une étrange sensation en voyant les jumeaux. Ils étaient si. Il ne trouvait même pas les mots. Un lien s'était créé, ils le savaient tout les trois. Angel, Liam et Lily surent immédiatement quelle relation ils avaient les uns envers les autres.  
  
Buffy (s'agenouillant pour être à leur hauteur) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Il est encore tôt, vous devriez encore dormir.  
  
Liam (sérieux) : On a senti que tu pleurais.  
  
Lily : Pourquoi t'es triste maman ?  
  
Buffy : Wow, wow, wow, on se calme. Comment ça vous avez "senti" que je pleurais ?  
  
Liam : Depuis qu'on est ici, on ressent des choses bizarres. On sait que t'es triste, joyeuse, que tu as mal et que tu vas bien. C'est trop tout en même temps maman.  
  
Buffy (un peu inquiète) : Oui, je sais mon chéri. Écoutez, allez vous recoucher. On va parler de ça plus tard.  
  
Liam (ignorant sa mère, il se retourne vers Lily) : Il est là, tu le sens ?  
  
Lily : Oui, je le sens. Mais j'ai des yeux pour voir, Liam. Il est juste derrière maman.  
  
Le garçon parut gêné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.  
  
Angel (troublé) : Ils ont quel âge ?  
  
Lily : C'est Angel n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Liam (assuré) : C'est lui.  
  
Buffy (à Angel) : Ils ont cinq ans. (aux jumeaux) Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que c'est Angel ?  
  
Cinq ans. Il y a cinq ans et quelques mois, Buffy venait à Los Angeles peu après Thanksgiving. Au départ, elle venait pour quelques minutes. Mais cela s'était vite transformé en heures. Et il y avait eu ce démon, un Mohra qui l'avait fait redevenir humain. Et sa ressemblance avec les jumeaux. Tout concordait. Mais c'était trop fou, trop improbable. Ils avaient promis qu'il ne resterait rien de cette journée merveilleuse mise à part les souvenirs d'Angel. Les oracles l'avaient promis.  
  
Un bruit de vitre brisée. Ça vient de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas très fort. À peine un verre qui se fracasse sur le sol de la cuisine. Intriguée de s'être fait déranger au milieu d'une conversation importante par un bruit si étrange, Buffy fronce les sourcils et rouvre la porte qu'elle avait juste eu le temps de refermer après l'arrivée des jumeaux.  
  
Elle s'avance doucement vers la cuisine. Elle a conscience qu'Angel la suit et qu'il protège Liam et Lily. Elle ne comprend pas comment, mais elle le sait.  
  
Buffy : Dawn ? Will ?  
  
Buffy ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être était-ce simplement quelqu'un venu se chercher un verre d'eau et qui avait été maladroit. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un genre d'intuition qui lui nouait l'estomac. Elle avait souvent ça avant un danger.  
  
Elle n'aimait pas ça, ce genre de n?ud dans le ventre n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Et comme elle se trouvait à Sunnydale, un lieu de convergences mystiques, tout ce que vous ne voulez pas imaginer pouvait se retrouver dans votre cuisine la nuit.  
  
Elle arriva la première dans la pièce. Il y avait bien un verre d'eau qui gisait par terre. Mais nulle trace du gaffeur qui l'avait laissé tombé.  
  
Prudemment, elle avança doucement sur le plancher froid. Angel la suivait à une distance raisonnable. Liam et Lily étaient restés dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
Mais il était trop tard. Un démon attrapa Buffy par derrière. Cette créature était toujours tapis dans l'obscurité et on ne pouvait que distinguer sa forme humaine, comme une ombre parmi d'autres ombres. La chose passa une dague sous la gorge de la Tueuse, ce qui empêcha Angel de faire le moindre mouvement, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
Tout bas. Plus bas qu'un murmure. C'était sinistre et glacé. Mais le pire, c'est que la créature avait l'air amusé par la situation.  
  
« Je t'ai retrouvé, Tueuse oubliée. J'ai la Clé. Je veux tes enfants. Un échange. Décide-toi vite. Plus tu attendras, plus je la torturerai et ensuite, je la tuerai. Et je prendrai la sorcière, et l'observateur. Aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire, je torturerais ton entourage jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. Au cimetière Nord. Demain, minuit. Viens seule avec les deux gamins. »  
  
Buffy (apeurée) : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi mes enfants ?  
  
Angel était surpris. La voix de Buffy tremblait de peur. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Mais aussi étonnant que cela pouvait être, Buffy était très effrayée par ce démon. Angel s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle. Mais il protégerait les jumeaux. Il s'en fit le serment à lui-même. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se sentait terriblement impuissant face à la situation.  
  
Démon (parlant pour que tout le monde entendent) : Il est dangereux de poser cette question. La réponse pourrait t'horrifier encore plus que tu ne l'es maintenant. J'ai foi en ta peur. Elle me mènera loin.  
  
Angel : De quoi parlez-vous ? Et puis montrez-vous !  
  
Même avec les quelques capacités vampiriques qu'il avait gardé, notamment une bonne vision nocturne, il n'arrivait pas à voir le démon. Et ça l'inquiétait : un être capable de se fondre à tel point dans l'ombre devait être vraiment très maléfique.  
  
Et le monstre se volatilisa dans la nuit, aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu.  
  
La scène s'était passé dans un silence quasi total. Ce qui n'en était que plus inquiétant.  
  
Buffy était bouleversée. Il avait sa petite s?ur et en voulait à ses enfants.  
  
Liam et Lily se précipitèrent aux cotés de leur maman. Ils leur apportaient un grand réconfort, même sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.  
  
Angel apparu devant elle, l'air inquiet.  
  
Angel : Buffy, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? 


End file.
